ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Road to Rhode Island (Family Dad)
Road to Rhode Island is the 13th episode of the second season and the first episode of the Road To... series of the animated television series Family Dad. In the episode, Brian volunteers to bring Stewie home from his grandparents' house, but the pair miss their flight and must embark on a cross-country journey home. Meanwhile, Peter becomes addicted to watching a series of marriage counselling videos hosted by an adult film star. The episode was directed by Dan Povenmire and was written by Gary Janetti. It guest starred Victoria Principal as Dr. Amanda Rebecca, Danny Smith and Wally Wingert as various characters. Series creator Seth MacFarlane conceived the idea for this episode, and was inspired by the 1940s Road to... series of comedy films which starred Bing Crosby, Bob Hope, and Dorothy Lamour. The episode received largely positive reviews from television critics. It was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (for Programming Less than One Hour), but lost to The Simpsons episode "Behind the Laughter". Plot The episode begins with Brian visiting his psychiatrist, Dr. Bruce Kaplan, where he reveals that he was born in a puppy mill and the circumstances under which he was taken from his mother as a puppy. Afterwards, Brian volunteers to pick up Stewie from his vacation at the summer house of his grandparents, Bah Bah and Mah Mah Ling, where Stewie frames a maid to amuse himself at dinner. At the airport bar, Brian gets very drunk and whilst Stewie comes to retrieve him their plane tickets are stolen. They stop at a rundown motel and the next day, they have to escape and steal a car because their credit card was rejected. In order to get home Stewie and Brian masquerade as crop dusters in order to steal a plane, which they immediately wreck. As the pair continue hitchhiking back to Quahog, they pass by a puppy mill near Austin, Texas, Brian’s birthplace. Upon arrival they discover that Brian’s mother was stuffed and turned into a table by the puppy mill owners as a memorial. With Stewie’s reluctant help, Brian gives his mother a proper burial. The pair eventually complete their journey home by riding in an open boxcar where they perform a musical duet. Meanwhile, Francine urges Peter to watch relationship videos with her, but the videos turn out to be pornography hosted by Dr. Amanda Rebecca. She strips in her videos and says sexual things. Peter is initially reluctant but later becomes addicted to the videos, much to Francine's chagrin. She manages to get herself on the end of one of the tapes in black lingerie to entice Peter. While kissing, Peter rewinds the tape, playing the part of Francine taking her robe off over and over. Cast *Seth MacFarlane as Peter Smith, Stewie Smith, Brian Smith *Wendy Schaal as Francine Smith *Rachel MacFarlane as Hayley Smith *Scott Grimes as Steve Smith *Amy Hill as Mah Mah Ling *Tzi Ma as Bah Bah Ling *Wally Wingert as Dr. Bruce Kaplan, Farmer *Victoria Principal as Dr. Amanda Rebecca Source *1 Category:Family Dad Category:List of Family Dad Episodes